Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack: Remix
by Kitsune Blade
Summary: Phantom of the Opera songs... totally screwed up. Will I ever write something other than horrible attempts at humor?
1. Snore for Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Phantom of the Opera. I'm not putting it again.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first parody song-fic type thingy. This will most likely be the only author note I make (I might reply to reviews). So I'll take the time now to say that my friend, Dana helped me with these. Anyway, at the end of each one please review and flame (it's inevitable that they will come… if anyone reads this that is XD) away.

CHRISTINE  
Snore for me,  
Snore for me fondly  
When we've said goodnight  
Remember me once every night.  
Please promise me you'll snore.  
When you find that once again you wake to my snoring and can't be free  
Just please promise me that you won't make me sleep on the couch!  
I never said that I did snore  
Or mention how I steal the sheets  
But if you can still forgive me please just join my snore!  
Think of all the things I've done for you  
Like doing your laundry and… all the other stuff I do  
Snore for me  
Snore for me sleeping not silent and resigned.  
I Imagine you trying too hard to kill me in my sleep.  
Recall those days when we lived apart.  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't snore for you

RAOUL  
Can it be?  
Can it be that bitch?  
Shut the fuck up!  
Long ago,  
It seemed so long ago  
When I still retained my soul and sanity  
She may not remember the time  
Of my first suicide attempt.

CHRISTINE  
Snores fade  
The snores of our love fade  
They have their hours  
So do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will snore –snore-... for me!


	2. Stripper of Music

MEG  
Where in the world  
have you been drinking?  
Really, you smell awful!  
I only wish  
I knew the address!  
Who is the hot stripper?  
CHRISTINE   
Father once spoke  
of a stripper . . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear . . .  
Now as I drink,  
I can see him . . .  
And I know  
it's not the beer. . .  
Here in this room  
he fucks me softly . . .  
you can hear us . . .  
screwing . . .  
Somehow I know  
he's always horny . . .  
he - the naked  
genius . . .  
MEG   
Christine, you must have  
been drinking . . .  
stories like this can't  
come true . . .  
Christine, you're talking  
in dribbles . . .  
and it's so  
like you . . .  
CHRISTINE   
Stripper of Music!  
Slave  
and hottie!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
MEG   
Who is this stripper?  
This . . .  
BOTH  
Stripper of Music!  
Fuck me longer!  
Fast and long  
stripper . . .  
CHRISTINE   
He's with me, even now . . .  
MEG   
Your hands are roaming . . .  
CHRISTINE;  
All around me . . .  
MEG  
Your face, Christine,  
it's green . . .  
CHRISTINE  
It frightens me . . .  
MEG  
Don't barf on me . . .


	3. The Mirror

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Dickhead pansy! This asshole of opera  
basking in your glory!  
Fucked up jerkwad! He needs viagra,  
and he's sharing in my triumph!

CHRISTINE   
Stripper! I hear you! Speak,  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side, guide me!  
Stripper, I was horny-  
Please forgive me . . .  
enter at last, Master!

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Not flat-chested child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I screw!  
Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there waiting for you!

CHRISTINE   
Stripper of Music!  
Slave and hottie!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Stripper of Music! Fuck me longer!  
Come to me, sexy stripper...

PHANTOM"S VOICE  
I am your Stripper of Music ...  
Come to me: Stripper of Music ...

RAOUL  
Whose is that fucker . . .?  
Who the hell is that . . .?

PHANTOM  
I am your Stripper of Music . . .  
Come to me: Stripper of Music . . .

RAOUL  
Stupid bitch!  
Stupid bitch!


	4. Stripper of the Opera

Christine:  
In sleep he played with me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And hates my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I dance  
The stripper of the opera is there,  
Inside my pants

Phantom:  
Play once again with me  
Our little game  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet –kicks her ass at monopoly-  
And though you scream at me  
to end this game  
The stripper of the opera is there  
Inside your pants

Christine:  
Those who have seen your game  
Draw back in fear  
Why did you make this shit?

Phantom:  
Because I'm a queer.

Both:  
My/Your game and my/your pants  
In one combined  
The stripper of the opera is there  
inside my/your pants

Chorus:  
He's there, the stripper of the opera  
Beware the stripper of the opera

Christine:  
He's cheating, stripper of the opera!  
Gooooooodd Daaaaaamn Yooooooooooooouuuuuuuu 

Phantom:  
Sing my stripper of music  
Sing my stripper  
Sing for me

Christine:  
Goooooood Daaaaaamn Yooooooooooooouuuuuuuu

Phantom:  
Sing my stripper  
Sing for me

Christine:  
SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT –loses game-

Phantom:  
I have pwned you, in the fun of this sweet little game to this kingdom –motions to cave- where all must play homage to games, games  
You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have said screw this bitch and play with me this game, for my leisure, my leisure


	5. The Screams of the Night

PHANTOM  
Nighttime darkens, frightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses guard all their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its monsters  
Grasp them, kill them, hazardous, they will surrender  
Turn your face towards the awesome –looks like a surfer dude- light of day  
Turn your thoughts towards safe and warming light  
And block out the screams of the night

Close you eyes and escape from your darkest dreams  
purge your thoughts of the night you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And then you'll die as you've never died before

Loudly, deftly, screams shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Close up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the screams of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all your clothes crumpled up on the ground  
Just promise me in the bed that you won't pee

CHRISTINE (speaking/laughing)  
-snickers- Heh heh… he said pee!

PHANTOM (glaring)  
Only then can you cuddle with me

Screaming, shouting, sweet cuddlization  
Touch me, hold me, get rid of this sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your lighter side give in  
Because you're a whore and I don't know what to write  
The power of the screams of the night

You, the whore –points to Meg- can kill this awful sight! –points to Christine snoring-  
Help me make the screams of the night


	6. Kinky Lasso

BUQUET

Like soft satin  
is his skin ...  
a great angelic expression serves as the  
face that is so dreamy ...  
You must be always  
on your guard,  
or he will play kinky games with you with his   
magical lasso!

MADAME GIRY  
Those who speak  
of what they know –looks at him strangely-  
find, too late, that he is already mine! –rolls eyes-

Joseph Buquet,  
hold your tongue -  
Keep your hands at the level of your eyes...


	7. Stranger Than You Played It

CHRISTINE  
I remember there was games  
Stupid games in my much too tight pants  
There was laughing all around and in my pants there was a bitch  
And the bitch was a man  
-goes play chess with Erik-  
Who was that bitch that was cheating?  
Why the hell do you wear that mask?  
(spoken)CHECK! –makes it almost impossible for Erik to win-

PHANTOM  
Damn you  
You little cheating Pandora  
You little skank  
This is what you wanted to do  
Curse you  
You little lying Delilah  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free  
Damn you, Curse you

Stranger than you played it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This bitchy poor sport  
Who burns in loss, but secretly yearns for winning  
Secretly, Secretly  
Christine...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to lose and take it well  
Behind the monster, this repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of kicking your ass  
Secretly, secretly  
-awkward silence- -Erik sees a move-  
Ha! Christine, CHECKMATE!

PHANTOM   
Come, we must return, I won and you're really not important to me anymore.


	8. Notes

A/N: Just needed to say that my friend Mandy helped me on this one. And I'm going to reply to the reviews now.

Gottogirl- I'm happy you liked it. n.n And I hoped you liked what we did with "The Music of the Night". Thanks for reviewing!

Daisy Diva- Yay! You loved it! Thanks! n.n

Aidan- I'll try… okay… but I'm sort of failing at trying. And thank you. n.n

Masked Stranger- Yes, I realize that now. About time someone pointed it out to me. -.-;; Anyway, I can't wait to write that one!

Haunts- Thanks! Glad you liked it. n.n

Phantom'sBandieGirl- Chances are.. you don't want to know. I took this test thingy once and it said that Past the Point of No Return explains what's going on in my mind. n.n;; So… yeah. But I'm glad you liked Snore for Me.

Erik for President- -snickers- Heh heh… I made someone snort! XD

CHARIty- Yay! My friend and I are funny! n.n

Dana- I'm not replying to you because you help make them in the first place. -.-;;

Anonymous Reviewer- … too bad I don't know CPR… but yay! You liked it! n.n

BelacaniOnTheRez- … okay then…

Drakulya3000- n.n Of course we'll keep writing. And when you write those I'd love to read them.

Erik-Meister- Whee cupcake! –Dana and Kitsune fight over cupcake-

Onelastchance- Thanks. It took us about a few seconds to think that one up. XD

FIRMIN  
"Mystery after last night"  
It says "Mystified of missing scenes flight"  
"Mystified" All the papers say  
"We are mystified, we suspect low pay"  
Bad news on soap opera scene  
First Carlotta, now Christine  
Still at least the show gets seen  
On non-existant screens  
What a way to run a business  
Spare me this unending crap  
Half the cast disappears  
But the crowd still fears  
Opera!  
To hell with fucking scandals  
Have cute sandals and you're sure to have a hit –admires own sandals-

ANDRE  
Damnable, will they all walk out?  
This is damnable

FIRMIN  
Andre, please don't shout  
It's stupidity, and the take is vast  
Free stupidity

ANDRE  
But we have no cast

FIRMIN  
Andre, have you done the dew? –holds up Mountain Dew-  
Ah, it seems you got one too –is jealous-

ANDRE  
-drinks it- (spoken) Yeah, but anyway… -takes out note from Erik-  
(singing)"Dear Andre, what a fucked-up sequence  
Christine was, in a word, shitty  
We were hardly bereft  
When everyone left  
On that note, everyone's a disaster  
Must you cast them  
When they're seasons past their prime?"

FIRMIN –takes out his note-  
"Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder  
My opera bitch has not been laid  
Send her care of the Ghost  
By return of post PTO  
No one likes to fuck her  
So monsieur, just do it now!"

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Who would have the balls to send this?  
Someone with a sick-minded brain  
These are both signed O.P.

ANDRE  
Who the hell is he?

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Opera Pimp

FIRMIN  
It's nothing short of shocking

ANDRE  
He is cocking our position

FIRMIN  
In addition he wants money

ANDRE  
What a funny apparition

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
To expect a large entertainer  
He is clearly quite insane

RAOUL  
Where is she?

FIRMIN  
You mean Carlotta?

RAOUL  
I mean, Miss Daae  
Where is she?

FIRMIN  
How should we know?

RAOUL  
I want an answer  
I take that you sent me this note

FIRMIN  
What's all this nonsense?

ANDRE  
Of course not

FIRMIN  
Don't look there! –hides behind a pillar-

RAOUL  
She's not with you then?

FIRMIN  
Of course not

ANDRE  
We're in the dark

RAOUL  
Monsieur don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?

FIRMIN  
And what is it that  
We're meant to have wrote?  
…Written

ANDRE  
"Do not fear for Miss Daae.  
The Stripper of Music has her in his pants.  
Make no attempt to see her again."

RAOUL  
If you didn't write it who did?

CARLOTTA  
Where is he?

ANDRE  
Oh, welcome back!

CARLOTTA  
Your precious patron, where is he?

RAOUL  
What is it now?

CARLOTTA  
I have your letter  
A letter, which I'd rather molest

FIRMIN  
And did you do it?

RAOUL  
I hope not

ANDRE  
As if she would

CARLOTTA  
You didn't send it?

RAOUL  
Of course not

FIRMIN  
What's going on?

CARLOTTA  
You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?

RAOUL  
And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?  
"Your days in the Soap Opera are numbered.  
Christine Daae will be playing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune…  
… should you attempt to take her place."

FIRMIN& ANDRE  
Far too much bitching for my taste  
And most of it about Christine  
All we've heard since we swore  
Is Miss Daae snore

MADAME GIRY  
Miss Daae has returned

FIRMIN  
I hope we don't find out where  
As far as we're concerned

ANDRE  
Where precisely is she now?

MADAME GIRY  
I thought it best she was alone

MEG  
Why do you care?

RAOUL  
May I see her?

MADAME GIRY  
No, monsieur, she will see no one

CARLOTTA & PIANGI  
Will she snore? Will she snore?

MADAME GIRY  
Here, I have a note

NEARLY EVERYONE  
Let me see it

-doesn't give it to them-

FIRMIN  
Fuck you –snatches it-  
"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several  
notes of the most amiable nature…  
… detailing how my theatre is to be run.  
You have not followed my instructions.

PHANTOM  
I shall give you one last cash advance  
Christine Daae has returned to you  
And I am fearful  
Her snore should progress  
In the new production of Il Muto  
You will therefore cast Carlotta  
As the genital stage toy  
And put Miss Daae  
In the role of the whore  
The role which Miss Daae plays  
Calls for charm and appeal  
The role of the genital stage toy is silent  
Which makes my casting  
In a word, ideal  
I shall watch the performance  
From my normal seat in sex drive…  
… which will be done by me  
Should these commands be ignored…  
… a disaster beyond  
your masturbation will occur.  
I remain, gentlemen,  
Your obedient servant, O.P."

CARLOTTA  
Christine

PIANGI  
Whatever next?

PIANGI & CARLOTTA  
It's all from a whipping boy to Christine

FIRMIN  
This is insane

CARLOTTA  
I know who sent this  
The vicomte, her lover

RAOUL  
Indeed! Can you believe this?

FIRMIN  
Signora  
Signora

ANDRE  
You are our molester

FIRMIN  
And always will be

ANDRE  
Signora

FIRMIN  
The man is your pad

ANDRE  
We don't take orders

FIRMIN  
Miss Daae will be playing  
The genital stage toy, the silent role.

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Carlotta will be playing the whore

CARLOTTA  
It's useless trying to tease me

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Tease her

CARLOTTA  
You're only trying to tease me

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
To tease her

MADAME GIRY  
Who porn his nerd, beware to those

CARLOTTA  
You have teased me

MADAME GIRY  
What the stripper sees, the stripper blows

CARLOTTA  
You have spooked me

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Signora, pardon us

CARLOTTA  
You have replaced me

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Please, signora, we beseech you

RAOUL  
I must see her

MADAME GIRY  
This hour shall see your darkest fears  
The stripper blows, the stripper cheers

RAOUL  
Where did she go?

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Signora, play for us

FIRMIN, ANDRE, & CARLOTTA  
Don't be a farter

RAOUL, MADAME GIRY, & MEG  
What's the new bra size for the whore?

EVERYONE ELSE  
Our whore!

DUDE/ MONSEIUR  
Will you please outlive Miss Daae?  
Miss Daae?


	9. Marijuana

A/N: This one was again written with my friend Mandy. Anyway, I just need to tell you all that I'll be gone for two weeks so I probably won't be able to update. So onto reviews!

Gottogirl- n.n That's my friend's and my one of my favorite part too! But yeah, I know the syllable is a bit of a problem. I might fix it sometime but I usually write most of these at two in the morning… nn; Thanks!

Emmanuelle Grey- Thank you! And of course I will. n.n

Daisy Diva- Dear gods! I need to hire a medic around here. But here's Prima Donna, I hope you like it.

Lize Radcliffe- I was actually going to make it Risk at first. And thanks. n.n

Reltistic- n.n Heehee, thanks!

Now onto the song!

ANDRE  
Your bitches need you

FIRMIN  
We need you too

CARLOTTA  
Would you rather not have  
Pineapple off the menu?

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Signora, no  
The world wants stew  
Marijuana  
First pothead of the stage  
Your devotees are on their knees  
To pay for you

ANDRE  
Can you bow out when  
They're doubting your fame?

FIRMIN  
Think of how they all abhor you

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Marijuana  
Enchant us once again

ANDRE  
Think of your drugs

FIRMIN  
And of the booze round the theatre

FIRMIN, ANDRE, & PIANGI  
Can you deny us buying some more?  
Sell marijuana once more

RAOUL  
Christine spoke of a stripper

CARLOTTA  
Marijuana  
Your drugs shall sell again

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Think of your public

CARLOTTA  
You took a joint  
But there's a public who needs you

MADAME GIRY  
She has heard the voice  
Of the Stripper of Music

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Those who smoke your drugs  
Liken you to a stripper

CARLOTTA  
Think as they buy in undying support

ANDRE  
We get our pothead

FIRMIN  
She gets her crime night

CARLOTTA  
Run from where the search light  
Sees you

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Running potheads are a trial

CARLOTTA  
Marijuana  
Your drugs shall always sell

PIANGI (A/N: I'm just going to say that's him because I have no clue who is singing that part…)  
You'll smoke again in masturbation

RAOUL  
Snorers, mornings  
Ever roaming hands

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Ever roaming hands  
Are regular occurrences

CARLOTTA  
Think how you'll smoke  
That final bag of weed

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Surely there'll be further scenes  
Worse than this

RAOUL  
I must see these hands are injected

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
Who'd believe a druggie happy  
To relieve a snoring girl  
Who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette  
Entwined in love's duet  
Although men he may prefer  
He must have been with her  
You'd never get away  
Calling the vicomte gay  
But if the drugs do smoke  
Everyone will choke  
It's just the sort of glory  
Audiences adore  
In fact, an injected pothead

MADAME GIRY & MEG  
For if his curse is on the pothead

BASICALLY EVERYONE  
Marijuana, the world is at your feet

EVERYONE OUTSIDE  
A nation waits  
And how it hates to be cheated

EVERYONE  
Light up the blunt  
With that age old rapport  
Smoke marijuana  
Once more


	10. Il Muto

A/N: Phew! I'm finally back. This chapter was written mostly by me… except for one part pretty much. Anywho, onto reviews!

AngelOFTheMask- Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I hope this next song is to your liking. Dear gods, if it did happen today with these songs cover the children's ears!

catnipp- As long as you think it's funny and you like it, that's all that matters to me. n.n

LindsaI- n.n Fwee! Another person who likes this.

GerardJamesButler- Meep! Don't explode! But you liked it and that makes me happy. And yes, great minds do think alike. Mwehaha!

Daisy Diva- That is one hell of a lot of "LOL's". - But now that you have commanded me to I shall hire a medic. –waddles off to tell muses to find a medic that'll work for free-

Haunts- Dying? Good thing I got my muses to search for a medic. o-o But I'm glad I made you laugh.

Emmanuelle Grey- That would be awesome if I actually could! 3 I'm curious to see what I'll write for "Point of No Return". o-o I honestly have no clue of what to write for that yet. But thank you, I'll try.

Masked Stranger- Your "French" is quite excused, especially when you're reviewing this fic… it's everywhere! Crying? … Tissue? –offers tissue for tears of laughter- WOW! Uber ego stroke for me! Thank you! And your hyperness is welcome, this fic couldn't exist without it. Whee! Erik is (or was?) with you! -glomps the dear Phantom- And as you advised, I kept going.

Erik-Meister- Fwee! Erik shaped cookie! –huggles-

Jinxed4Ever- I didn't think of Opera Pimp either. XD Mandy did. And as you suggested I put it under the M rating… especially after the last chapter. nn;

Anri- Thanks will do.

AgellicalPhantomess- And I've got on word for you: Thankies! nn

PURPLE CHICK  
They say that this youth has stole my lady's credit card

BLUE DUDE  
His lordship will sure divorce the bitch

YELLOW DUDE  
His lordship thinks she is a witch

PURPLE CHICK  
Should he suspect her  
God protect her

ALL  
Lame, lame, lame.

This faithless chick is such a prick  
Lame, lame, lame.

CARLOTTA  
Serafimo, you're such a reject  
How can this be?

PIANGI  
Faithful wife, admit your loving husband  
My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state  
I'm going to leave you with your new maid  
Though I would happily take the maid with me

CARLOTTA  
The ugly fuck is leaving  
Serafimo, away with this pretense  
You stupid freak  
Don't kiss me in my husband's absence  
Ugly fuck, he makes me barf  
Hahahahaha  
Hahahahahahahaha  
Time I tried to get a hotter, hotter half

PURPLE CHICK, BLUE DUDE, & YELLOW DUDE  
Poor fool, he doesn't know  
Hohohohoho

CARLOTTA, PURPLE CHICK, BLUE DUDE, & YELLOW DUDE  
Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho  
If he knew the truth he'd never ever blow!

PHANTOM  
Did I not instruct for the sex driving to be done by me?

RAOUL  
-shifty eyes-

MEG  
He's here, the Stripper of the Opera

CHRISTINE  
Fuck him –is still angry about losing to chess-

CARLOTTA  
Your part is silent, stupid hoe

PHANTOM  
A hoe, Madame?  
Perhaps it is you who are the hoe

CARLOTTA  
Serafimo, away with this pretense  
You stupid freak  
Don't kiss me in my husband's MOAN  
Ugly fuck he makes me barf  
Hahahaha MOAN MOAN MOAN


	11. What have you bought me here?

Medic- Fwee! Success! A medic has come! Thank you so very kindly. nn

AngelOFTheMask- Carlotta was playing the whore remember? It was the only thing I could think of… nn; And thanks. nn

XoAnGeL-Of ThE-NiGhToX- In all honesty, I have no clue myself. nn; Thanks! nn

Daisy Diva- Thanks! And as you've requested a medic has come!

Masked Stranger- Die? I wrote more. See? See! –doesn't want guilty conscience- –points frantically at update-

RAOUL  
What have you bought me here?

CHRISTINE  
It's underwear!

RAOUL  
Can it be returned?

CHRISTINE  
I don't think so!  
I made it with much care!

RAOUL  
Christine, don't say that . . .

CHRISTINE  
And it can't be burned!

RAOUL  
I didn't think that . . . –shifty eyes-

CHRlSTlNE  
And now the subject  
Will randomly change -

RAOUL  
Forget this waking nightmare . . . –really wants to throw the awful underwear away-

CHRISTINE  
To the Stripper of the Opera again . . .

RAOUL  
This stripper isn't sexually available. . .  
Believe me . . . –rolls eyes-

CHRISTINE  
-ignores him- . . . and snore again!

RAOUL  
I want a hoe, the Stripper of the Opera . . .

CHRISTINE  
–ignores him still- My God, who is this man . . .

RAOUL  
My God, I want this man . . .

CHRISTINE  
. . . who just play games. . .?

RAOUL  
. . . that I want to get . . .?

CHRISTINE  
I can't defeat that man . . .

RAOUL  
Who is this man you hate. . .

CHRISTINE  
. . . he'll go up in flames! –is suddenly a pyromaniac-

RAOUL  
. . . because you bet . . .?

BOTH  
And in his  
dark bedroom,  
where lust is blind  
the Stripper of the Opera  
is there/here:  
inside your/my pants. . .

RAOUL  
I want a hoe, the Stripper of the Opera . . .

CHRISTINE  
Raoul, I've been beat -  
in his world of  
offending games . . .  
To a world where  
my delight dissolves  
into distress . . .  
distress . . .  
Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever  
forget that fight?  
Can I ever  
escape from that face?  
So annoying  
and toying, it  
was hardly a face,  
in my distress . . .  
distress . . .  
But that bitch  
filled my spirit  
with a angry snore . . .  
In that night  
there was screaming  
in my mind . . .  
And through screaming  
my goal was now  
to score!  
And I swore  
as I'd never  
swore before . . .

RAOUL  
Who you swore  
at was a stripper  
not a whore . . .

CHRISTINE  
Yet in his mind  
all the madness  
of the world . . .  
That crazy mind,  
that makes all those  
dumbass games . . .

RAOUL  
Christine . . .  
Christine . . .

PHANTOM  
Christine . . .


	12. All I want from you

A/N: The next two songs I had help from my friend Mandy and for Masquerade I had help from Dana. Now review replies.

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thanks. n.n Well, here it is. I hope you like it.

Jinxed4Ever- -watches you fall to the floor- Oh dear… that didn't hurt did it? –concerned- But still… yay! You liked it!

Daisy Diva- -waves arms around frantically- Stop collapsing on me! Thanks. n.n

Erik-Meister- Thanks! n.n

RAOUL  
No more talk of pastries,  
Forget those ice cream cakes.  
I'm here, you can't eat nothing –  
That's right! I just said nothing.  
Let me make you starve now,  
There won't be one more bite.  
I'm here, with food, beside food,  
To guard food and to eat food . . .

CHRISTINE  
Give me that damn food, you son of a bitch!  
Fill my mouth with pies from bakeries . . .  
Give me what I need  
Now, I tell you. . .  
Promise me that is what you'll do -  
That's all I want from you . . .

RAOUL  
Let me be, I need food, let me  
Be alone. You bitch:  
It's my food, so fuck you  
Your cakes are far behind you . . .

CHRISTINE  
All I want is muffins,  
A food that is just yum!  
And you trying to starve me  
And make me anorexic . . .

RAOUL  
Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one muffin . . .  
Let me eat with you some baked goods . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
Anything you eat, let me eat too -  
Christine, that's all I want from you . . .

CHRISTINE  
Say you'll share with me one love, one muffin . . .  
Name the food and I will dine with you . . .

BOTH  
Share each meal with me, each night, each morning . . .

CHRISTINE  
Do you hate pie?

RAOUL  
You know I do . . .

BOTH  
Muffins-  
that's all I want from you . . .

Anything you eat let me eat too . . .  
Muffins, that's all I want from you . .

CHRISTINE  
I must go -  
they'll wonder where I am . . .  
Come with me, Raoul!

RAOUL  
Christine, I want food!

CHRISTINE  
Order your fine courses! Be in the dining room!

RAOUL  
And soon you'll eat with me!

CHRISTINE  
You'll save some food for me . . .   
(speaking) … Hopefully…


	13. All I want from you reprise

PHANTOM  
I gave you my fun games  
Tried to stop your snore  
And now, how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me

He was bound to love you  
When he found your food, Christine...

CHRISTINE & RAOUL  
say you'll share with me  
one love, one muffin  
Name the food and I will dine with you...

Share each meal with me,  
each night, each morning...

PHANTOM  
Now I will never  
Play with you again  
whether it be a game  
or in the bed!


	14. Massacre

FIRMIN  
Massacre, Andre!

ANDRE  
Massacre, Firmin!

FIRMIN  
Dear Andre shouldn't we be running?

ANDRE  
No because we are dumb asses

FIRMIN  
Quite a night, I'm in distress

ANDRE  
Well, exercise is best

FIRMIN  
They're after us!  
They'll ruin all of the city, what a pity that The Phantom can't be here!

CHORUS  
Massacre!  
Paper people on parade...  
Massacre!  
Hide your face so the scissors will never find  
you!

Massacre!  
Every person a different shape...  
Massacre!  
Look around-  
The scissors are right behind you!

Flash of red...  
Splash of ink...  
Boy and girl...  
Toy and stink...  
White and black...  
Night and day...  
Fuck off and  
Go away!

Peoples ...  
Take your turn, go to die  
Fall to the ground...  
In an inhuman race...  
Eye of fear...  
Die of luck...  
True is false...  
Who gives a fuck?  
Slash of whip...  
Clash of sound...  
Damn you all  
to the ground...

Peoples...  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
'Til you've drowned  
In the fight,  
In the sound...  
But whose is that mace?

Massacre!  
Grinning fellows  
Spilling red...  
Massacre!  
Take your fill  
Let the ink bath astound you!

Massacre!  
Burning matches,  
burning heads...  
Massacre!  
Stop and stare  
At the sea of smiles around you!

Massacre!  
Seething shadows,  
Breathing lies...  
Massacre!  
You can fool any friend who ever knew  
you!

Massacre!  
Leering crazies,  
threatening eyes...  
Massacre!  
Run and hide-  
But a blade will still pursue you!

CARLOTTA  
What a mess!

PIANGI  
What a crowd!

FIRMIN  
Makes you scared!  
Makes you loud!  
All the crème de la crème!

CARLOTTA  
Watching us killing them!

MEG  
And all our fears  
are happening so fast!  
ANDRE  
Three months...

PIANGI  
Of relief!

CARLOTTA  
Of delight!

ANDRE  
Of Elysian peace!

FIRMIN  
I'm breathing too fast!

CARLOTTA  
No more peace!

PIANGI  
No more host!

GIRY  
There's a death!

FIRMIN  
There's a ghost  
Not a prosperous year!

ANDRE  
Are any friends who are here?

CARLOTTA & PIANGI  
And may this nightmare fade away!

GIRY  
We need joy!  
We need a change!

FIRMIN & ANDRE  
We need a blessed release!

GIRY  
And this is a massacre!

CHRISTINE  
Think of it!  
A secret massacre! –pulls out scissors-  
Look-your future bitch! Just think of it!

RAOUL  
But why is it secret?  
What have we to hide?  
You promised me

CHRISTINE  
No dickhead, please don't,  
They'll see!

RAOUL  
Well, then let them see.  
It's a massacre, not a crime!  
Christine, what are you afraid of?

CHRISTINE  
Just don't get caught...

RAOUL  
I won't get caught...

CHRISTINE  
Please pretend...

RAOUL  
I can only hope

BOTH  
We will ...  
...survive this time...

CHORUS  
Massacre!  
Paper people on parade...  
Massacre!  
Hide your face so the scissors will never find you!

Massacre!  
Every person a different shape...  
Massacre!  
Look around-  
The scissors are right behind you!

Massacre!  
Burning matches, burning heads...  
Massacre!  
Stop and stare  
At the sea of smiles around you!

Massacre!  
Grinning fellows spilling red...  
Massacre!  
Take your fill-  
Let the ink bath astound you!

PHANTOM –looks all hurt that paper people are already dead-  
Why did you start without me, good messieurs?  
Is it so bad to be fashionably late?  
When did the fun start, good messieurs?  
Why the hell couldn't you wait?  
Here I come and now you're done-  
What the fucking hell?  
No "fondest greetings" to you all –sticks out tongue in a childish manner-  
A few instructions for next time.  
Carlotta must not eat her hat  
It's not a normal trick like strutting 'round the stage  
This fat dude must lose some weight  
The sight of him puts me in a rage  
And my managers must learn that their place is in hell  
Not the arts  
And as for… um… -points- her…  
(thinks to himself) Now what's her name… meh.. I'll just go with…  
(singing)Miss Christine Daae  
No doubt she'll do her best  
It's true her snore does irk, she knows  
But should she wish to get friends  
She has much still to learn  
Just please don't mistake me for  
Her teacher, her teacher.  
-remembers what he was ranting about in the first place-  
You are all a bunch of jerks, I'm so out of here!


	15. Wishing I Could Eat Pickles Once Again

A/N: I would just like to say before I reply to the reviews that Christine is talking about Erik not her father in this song. Okay, now that that's out of the way…

AngelOfTheMask- Erm… there's a slight problem. I'm allergic to pain… so here's the update. Several of you? n.n There is several of me too!  
Shh! Don't tell anyone fool!  
Well, what if I want to tell someone?  
Then I'll tell people stuff about you!  
You wouldn't dare!  
Yes, I would. Like that one time when we were little we believed there was a witch living in our toilet.  
…You do realize you're talking about yourself too right?  
…Damn!  
Anyway, thanks! nn;

Masked Stranger- Phew! Good, you better not. And here's more.

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thanks. Here's Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, hope you like it. n.n I can't wait to write it! It's my favorite song as well. O-o I have fans. –does victory lap around the world- WHEEEE!

Class of 2011-Thank you! nn Here's an update.

A/N: Now because I feel like it I'm giving all my readers (even if they don't review) roses with black ribbons tied around them and a mask (Dana is actually going to give those things to me on my birthday! XD). n-n –is holding all of Erik's masks- You can choose whatever mask you want.

Erik: I kind of need those you know…

Kitsune: Why? You have enough of them.

Erik: No more letting you in my lair just because you give me fifteen bucks. --;

Kitsune: Heehee! Onto the song!

CHRISTINE  
You were always too controlling . . .  
you weren't all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and stripper,  
then my world was shattered . . .

Wishing I could eat pickles once again . . .  
wishing I could still drink beer . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow there would be beer . . .

Wishing I could hear my snore again . . .  
knowing that I never will . . .  
Fucking with you; what did I do?  
I couldn't pay the bill . . .

Passing days and no more pickles,  
sold and sentimental,  
seem, for me too controlling -  
Stupid opera pimp . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the pimp just die . . .?

Wishing I could eat pickles once again . . .  
Wishing I could say, "Be mine" . . .  
You stupid queer, give me more beer . . .  
Give me my daily high . . .

I want pickles please, I want tasty beers . . .  
I want you to raise your glass and say cheers . . .  
Let me say, "Be mine"  
Let me say, "Be mine"


	16. Girl That's So Wild

A/N: Just to let you know right now… I think this next one was horribly written. -.- But I hope you'll at least somewhat like it. nn; Anyway, reviews!

Masked Stranger- Whee! –runs around in a circle- I am officially awesome! Teh pwnyness! Okay… I'm done acting like a freak now. Thanks!

Erik-Meister- Yes, I must agree but thanks. n.n

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thanks! n.n I know I can't wait for that song. I'm getting excited just thinking about writing it!

Nordy Girl- Thanks! n.n

KitsuneofFire- Yes and I know where you live as well. -.- Yes, we must love the reviews and the wonderful reviewers that write them. XD

PHANTOM  
Girl that's so wild  
I want to undress  
Yearning for my guidance

CHRISTINE  
I know who you are  
you're the stripper  
Why do you now like me?

PHANTOM  
Have you forgotten I'm horny

CHRISTINE  
Stripper, oh freak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper

PHANTOM  
Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my hot, sexy ways

CHRISTINE  
Wildly my body beats against you

PHANTOM  
You resist

PHANTOM/CHRISTINE  
Yet your/the soul obeys...

PHANTOM  
Stripper of Music!  
You denied me  
trying to screw beauty  
Stripper of Music!  
Do not shun me  
Come fuck your hot Stripper...

CHRISTINE  
Stripper of Music!  
I denied you  
trying to screw beauty  
Stripper of Music!  
My protector...  
Come fuck me, hot Stripper...

PHANTOM  
I am your Stripper of Music...  
Come fuck me, Stripper of Music

RAOUL (spoken)  
No, Christine, wait!  
Wait!

CHRISTINE (spoken)  
Raoul!

RAOUL (spoken)  
Whatever you believe  
This man-this thing-is not your father!


	17. We Are Really Fucked

Erik-Meister- Thank you! n.n

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thank you. Though I'm sorry to say this is not Past the Point of No Return. It's this one, Don Juan, and then Past the Point of No Return. Though I'm thinking that I will put Don Juan and Past the Point of No Return together.

Masked Stranger- I didn't even think of that. XD But that just makes it all the funnier. Thanks!

Class of 2011- Thanks! n.n Okay, okay! I continued! See? –points at update- The Opera Pimp needs his light! If he doesn't he'll curl up in a ball clutching his teddy bear Mr. Cuddlykins. You don't want that to happen, do you?

…

Now that I think about it… maybe I do want it to happen. –shifty eyes- because you'd have to be crazy not to think that'd be cute. n.n;

Erik: You should start paying all of us people in this… "story/song" of yours.

Anyway, onto the song!

RAOUL  
We are really fucked  
The Phantom is now a crossdresser wearing lace   
This could mean romance  
Between him and my drunk friend 

ANDRE  
We're listening...

FIRMIN  
Go on. 

RAOUL  
We shall play his game  
He's a jerk, but remember he's wearing lace  
For if Miss Daae snores  
He is certain to attend

ANDRE  
We are certain the doors are barred

FIRMIN  
We are certain the police are there

RAOUL   
We are certain they're armed

RAOUL, ANDRE, & FIRMIN   
The curtain falls  
His reign will end! 

CHRISTINE(spoken)  
Raoul, I'm horny...  
I can't wait to do this  
It thrills me,  
It's gonna be steamy and hot like fire.  
He'll take me, I know  
We'll be parted forever...  
I can't wait to go.

What I once used to dream, I now bed.  
If he finds me, it won't ever end. -smiles-

(sung)And he'll always be there,  
fucking me in that bed...  
He'll always be there,  
fucking me in that bed...

RAOUL  
You said yourself,  
He was nothing but a pimp...  
Yet while he lives,   
He will want us

CHRISTINE (spoken)  
Us?

RAOUL(spoken)  
Er… I mean  
(sung) you 'til you're dead.

CHRISTINE   
Raoul, I think you're gay  
What was that all about?  
Raoul, you know that "closet"  
Why don't you just come out?  
Can you betray a man  
who is waiting for you?  
Why do you stay with me?  
When it's men you could screw?

Let's talk about the Pimp  
We got sorta side-tracked  
I know I can't refuse...   
I don't want to, in fact  
Oh God, if I agree  
What fun times wait for me  
In this, the Strippers's porn show

RAOUL   
Christine, Christine  
I'm glad to know you care  
I really hope that you have fun  
with the Pimp now

PHANTOM  
Seal my fate tonight  
I hate to have to fuck the slut now  
But the joke's wearing thin  
Let the audience in  
Let my porn show begin!


	18. Don Juan

A/N: I warn you all… this is not funny worth a damn! It was terribly hard to parody. –sigh- I hope you can find it at least somewhat amusing and I pray that you will stay around for Past the Point of No Return.

Erik-Meister- Whee! Alliterations! I love those! n.n Note to self: put alliterations under list of obsessions o-0. I'm happy you liked it. n.n

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Of course there's still going to be a remix for Past the Point of No Return! In fact I'm putting it up the same time as this one (mostly just to make up for this chapter…). I couldn't imagine this without that song. I was already writing it back when I was only on Il Muto! Thanks! n.n

CHORUS  
Here the liar may serve the spam  
here the bastard does chat-speak!  
Here the sacrificial scam  
is such a computer geek.

CARLOTTA AND CHORUS  
Poor young maiden!  
Getting pop-ups wherever she does go  
She will have to pay the bill-  
When she orders porn online!  
Server's down and server's sucks!  
Server of the bastard isn't worth two goddamn fucks  
Don Juan is a total bitch!

DON JUAN (PIANGI)  
Passarino faithful friend, once again recite the plan

PASSARINO  
Your young guest believes I'm you- I, the man whore, you the man,

DON JUAN (PIANGI)  
When you met, it was so dark, she could not have seen the screen.  
She believes she surfs with me in her man-whore's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, seeing what in truth is fine. –Eyebrow wiggle-  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine.

PASSARINO  
You come home! I use your voice-  
Slam the door like crack of doom!

DON JUAN (PIANGI)  
I shall say, "Come hide with me! We're already inside my room!"

PASSARINO  
Poor thing hasn't got a chance

DON JUAN (PIANGI)  
Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh –laughs-

AMINTA (CHRISTINE)  
...No thoughts within her head but thoughts of boys.  
No dreams within her heart, but dreams of sex.

PASSARINO  
Bastard?

DON JUAN (PHANTOM)  
Passarino- go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey  
You have come here  
But Kitsune sucks at writing  
Why can't that awful authoress  
Just stay silent, silent.  
I wish I brought you  
to read something that's exciting  
In your mind you've already hated this thing,  
Dropped all defenses and started reading this thing  
Now you so do want me  
No second thoughts you've decided  
Decided.


	19. Puberty: the Point of No Return

DON JUAN (PHANTOM)  
Puberty: the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
Our games of hide-and-seek  
are at an end . . .

Past all thought of "how" or "why" -  
no use existing:  
Leave me alone;  
don't think you comprehend…

What raging angst shall flood the soul?  
What horny thought unlocks its door?  
What little phases lie before us . . .?  
Puberty: the point of no return,  
I hate being this old,  
I wish that I was still a little kid  
I hate the point  
of no return . . .

AMINTA (CHRISTINE)  
You have brought me to that moment  
where I want to cry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into screaming,  
screaming . . .

I have come here, exploding due to  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . .

Puberty: the point of no return  
no going back now:  
The "red river" has now, at last,  
begun . . .

Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we date . . .?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping kid wake up at noon?  
When will homework, at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH  
Puberty: the point of no return  
noticing changes.  
The body's matured, so stand and start to learn . . .  
We hate the point of no return . . .

PHANTOM  
Say you'll share with me one  
love, one muffin . . .  
Let me eat with you some baked goods . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anything you eat let me eat too,  
Christine that's all I want from . . .


	20. Track down this crossdresser

A/N: Okay, here's the third last song! Sorry it took me so long to put up. nn; After this one just two more. Review time!

XoAnGeL-Of ThE-NiGhToX- Thanks! n.n You sing to them? o.o… n.n Yay! My songs are sung to!

Erik-Meister- XD Thanks!

AngelOFTheMask- Okie-dokie! And here's the update!

Class of 2011- Thanks! n.n

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thanks! Yeah… I sometimes don't change words just because I can't think of what to write for it.

Miss Christine Daae- Thanks! nn;;

Masked Stranger- Thanks! And yeah… I won't diss myself again… it's just hard not to do when you have no ideas whatsoever. And I did go on… I don't want your muffin sweater monkey of doom to attack me. –prods update-

TheGreatNinjaRikku- Hee, hee! Thanks! n.n

PHANTOM  
Down once more to the bathroom  
To wash your hair  
Use the sponge to make yourself  
Squeaky clean  
Take a bath into darkness  
'Cause you smell  
Why, you ask, am I so kinky?  
Do I wear too much black lace?  
Is it such a mortal sin  
To want to be a woman with such great grace?

MOB  
Track down this crossdresser!  
He must be found!  
Track down this crossdresser!  
He must be found!

PHANTOM  
I've astounded everyone  
Met with hatred everywhere  
No kind words from anyone  
No compassion anywhere  
Christine! Why? Why?

CHRISTINE (spoken)  
Erm… maybe your skirt isn't short enough?

MADAME GIRY  
A man is a devil in disguise

RAOUL  
A devil in disguise

MEG  
A devil in disguise

MADAME GIRY  
That had nothing to do with anything.

RAOUL  
I know.

CHRISTINE  
Have you gorged yourself at last  
In your lust for me?  
(spoken) I hope not… even if you are a poor sport whiney bitch. –innocent smile-  
(sung) Am I now to be prey  
To your lust for flesh?

PHANTOM  
Let's mate, I'll give you gems  
But you are no whore  
Please don't deny me  
The joys of the flesh  
This dress, the infection  
Which poisons our love  
This dress which earned  
A mother's fear and loathing  
No more love because of this  
Scrap of clothing  
Pity comes too late  
Turn around and face your fate  
An eternity of games  
For you to lose

CHRISTINE  
Please no more games  
They hold horror for me now  
It's in your room  
That the true pleasing fun lies

PHANTOM  
Wait! I think, my dear  
We have a guest.  
Sir

CHRISTINE  
God damn! –crosses arms-  
(speaking) I was actually getting somewhere

PHANTOM  
Sir, I did not  
Send you a bloody invite  
Why the bloody hell  
Did you just come?  
This isn't some sort of  
Weird, really kinky, threesome

CHRISTINE  
-grabs Erik's arm- To the bedroom! –tries to drag him off to the bedroom-

RAOUL  
Have her!  
I just have something  
to ask!  
Where'd you get that dress?

PHANTOM  
I actually made it myself

CHRISTINE  
Please, Raoul, just go away

RAOUL  
I love her!  
Wait! Wasn't I gay?  
I love her!  
What is wrong with me?

PHANTOM  
I know there is nothing wrong with me!

RAOUL  
Christine, Christine  
Let me see her

PHANTOM  
Be my guest, sir.  
Monsieur I bid you welcome  
Did you think that I would fuck her?  
(spoken) I'm still going to but that isn't the point…  
(sung)Why would I make try to pay  
When you could pay for me?  
Order your fine courses now  
A man is just a  
Devil in disguise  
Nothing can save you now  
Except perhaps Christine  
Start to have sex with me  
Buy his freedom with your love  
Refuse me and you send your gay-boy  
To his death  
This is the choice  
Don't you hate the point of no return?

CHRISTINE  
The clothes I might have shed  
So we could mate  
Grow cold and turn to  
clothes of hate!

PHANTOM  
… Er… that made no sense…

CHRISTINE  
-.-; So sue me

RAOUL  
Christine, forgive me  
Please, forgive  
I did it all for me  
And all for nothing

CHRISTINE  
Farewell, my fine sex symbol  
And false friend  
We had such hopes  
But now the hopes are shattered

PHANTOM  
Too late for turning back  
Too late, who cares?  
Although you're pretty

RAOUL  
Say you'll fuck him  
And my life is over  
But either way you choose  
He has to win

PHANTOM  
All hope of cries for help  
No point in fighting  
For either way you choose  
You cannot win  
So do you end your days with me?  
Or do you send him to his grave?

RAOUL  
Why are we fighting just  
To save me?

CHRISTINE  
Stripper of Music  
Who deserves this?

PHANTOM  
Puberty: the point of no return

RAOUL  
Christine, say yes!  
You were going to  
Fuck him anyway

PHANTOM  
His life is now the prize  
Which you must earn

CHRISTINE  
Why are you doing this?  
(spoken) Like he said, I was going to fuck you anyway…

PHANTOM  
(spoken) Had to make it interesting…

RAOUL  
I really don't want to free you

PHANTOM  
We've past the point of no return

CHRISTINE  
Stripper of Music  
You annoy me  
Let's just fuck already!

PHANTOM  
But this is fun!  
Make your choice.

CHRISTINE  
(spoken) –sigh- Fine, I'll humor you.  
(sung)Pitiful man-whore of pleasure  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you  
We can fuck when we're alone

MOB  
Track down this crossdresser  
He must be found

PHANTOM  
Take her! Forget me  
Forget all of this  
Leave me alone  
I'm bored with you now  
Go now  
Don't let them find you  
Take the boat  
Swear to me never to tell  
The secrets you now  
Of the stripper in hell

MOB  
The Stripper of the Opera is there  
Deep down below

PHANTOM  
Go now!  
Go now and leave me!  
Masquerade  
Paper people on parade  
Masquerade  
Hide your face so the scissors  
Will never find you  
Christine I want food

CHRISTINE  
Say you'll share with me  
One love, one muffin

RAOUL  
Name the food and I will dine with you

CHRISTINE  
Share each meal with me  
Each night, each morning

PHANTOM  
You alone can be my dear flashlight  
It's just me and the screams of the night


	21. Learn to be Horny

A/N: Mweha! Second last song, next up is 'No one would Listen' after this then it will truly be over. Reviews!

Jinxed4Ever- You better have just said that because I died of laughter from it. XDDD

Class of 2011- Yup –points to update- and I'm doing 'No one would listen'.   
P.S I would but Erik has forbidden me to speak with him. Apparently he's too good for my fifteen dollars! –grumbles-

Erik-Meister- Yay! I made someone smile. I feel happy now. n.n

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Don't be sad it's not over yet. n.n

Whore of the wilderness  
Porn is your emptiness  
Learn to be horny  
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you  
Wanting to play with you  
Learn to be horny  
Learn to screw with your companion

Always dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
You'd never sleep alone

So laugh in your horniness  
Whore of the wilderness  
Learn to be horny  
Learn how to screw and never screw alone

Learn to be horny  
Sex can't be fun  
Sex can't be loved  
Alone


	22. No One Would Pay Me

A/N: Okay. This is it. This is the LAST SONG. –cries- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! Now for replying to reviews for the last time.

Phantom of Erik's Past- Thank you. n.n And here's the update.

TheBrokenDoll- Yay! I officially disturbed you. That's always good news to hear. n.n Glad I made you laugh.

Erik-Meister- XD Thanks!

Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- No, that wasn't the end. This is the end I'm sorry to say. u.u I hope you like this song.

NordyGirl- n.n –feels special- Yay! I'm a genius!

Masked Stranger- Thanks! n.n And… o.0 May I pet your muffin sweater monkey of doom? –pets it- I just hope it doesn't have rabies. T-T

Class of 2011- Thanks! n.n And as for Erik… well, I left a message on his answering machine and he still hasn't gotten back to me. -.-;; And actually I did read your story quite a while ago; even before this story started. nn;

Miss Christine Daae- Thank you! n.n

AngelOFTheMask- Thank you! And it's not over yet… well, after this one it is. nn; So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And now onto the last song, I hope you all enjoy it.

No one would pay me  
No one but her  
Would pay any of my bills.

Women were always screwed  
when I was completely nude  
I wanted payment  
in my dark, they were always screaming.

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would pay me  
I alone could make them all scream

Then at last, a voice in the room  
Seemed to cry "I want you;  
I've wanted you for years,  
To have sex and drink some beers." 

She saw my horniness  
Shared in my slutty-ness (A/N: Yes, I made up a word. Got a problem with that?)  
No one would pay me   
No one but her  
Would pay any of my bills

No one would pay me  
No one but her  
Would pay any of my bills...


End file.
